


Video Voyeur

by vamplover82



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Piercing, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon finds a surprising video on his computer one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Jon sat in his bunk, booting up his laptop to watch a movie. While he was waiting, he looked through his iPod and set it aside when the computer was ready. He signed in, and on the desktop was a video file that hadn't been there the last time he'd had the computer on.

Its title gave Jon no clues, as it was simply called 'video'. Overcome with curiosity, Jon opened the file and watched as it began to play. He was faced with a video of a guy jacking off, and he was too surprised to respond immediately.

He eventually got his wits together and went to close out the video, but stopped when he saw that the guy had a Prince Albert. Jon had always thought that they were interesting, mostly because he had no idea why someone would put themselves through the pain he was sure it must cause.

He spent long enough staring fixedly at the video that he saw the guy come and then back away from the camera. His jaw dropped when he realized that it was Brendon. Jon completely forgot about watching his movie after that, too wrapped up in boggling at the presence of the video of Brendon on his computer. Who the hell had put it there?

The obvious answer was that it was Brendon, but Jon couldn't see why he would do that. Unless it was a prank. If that was the case, it was in pretty poor taste. His thoughts kept going round and round in variations of that until he realized that he'd been sitting there thinking about it for almost half an hour.

He decided that maybe just going to bed early was the best option; at least then he'd stop thinking so much. Jon really hated rehashing things over and over. Unfortunately, that seemed to be all he was able to do, even when he was trying to fall asleep. After what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning, he finally fell into a restless slumber.

But even then, he couldn't escape it. His dreams were chock full of Brendon and his pierced dick. He kept waking up because of them, with the result that when he finally got up in the morning, he felt like he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Not to mention that he was still thinking about Brendon.

Jon finally rolled out of bed and went in search of coffee, ignoring pretty much everything until he'd downed a cup. He felt more awake one he had some coffee in him, but that did nothing for his state of mind. He began to feel far more awkward about the video thing, and he was trying to decide whether or not to say something about it, but with Brendon babbling contently to Ryan, he couldn't bring himself to destroy Brendon's good mood. Besides, he'd forget about it eventually, and that would be the end of it.

*****

Of course, Jon should have known better than to think that would be the end of it, even if there was quite a bit of time before it was brought up again. Over the next week or so, he gradually forgot about his fascination with Brendon's dick. No one ever mentioned the video, and Jon was grateful that whoever had put it on his computer was letting it lie.

Which was why he was surprised almost a month later to find yet another video on his desktop. He knew he shouldn't watch it, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Right away, there was no mistaking that it was Brendon, and Jon knew he should stop watching, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so (he hadn't quite been able to delete the other video either, but that was beside the point).

At first, it was just like before – Brendon sitting on a sofa, jerking off for the camera. Then he raised one of his knees and planted his foot on the couch, moving his hand down and smoothly slipping a finger inside himself. While Jon probably shouldn't have been surprised to be seeing ~~Brendon finger himself into oblivion~~ something like that, he still was.

And of course, the whole situation only complicated things further. If it was a prank, it was really getting out of hand, but if it was something else… Jon stopped that line of thinking dead, knowing it wouldn't go anywhere he wanted to be.

Instead, he watched Brendon, who seemed to be getting quite a thrill out of what he was doing. He was panting hard, and every so often, he would mutter something incomprehensible. It wasn't long before he came, and Jon felt a stab of arousal go through his own body. He quickly closed the video and went about checking his email as he originally meant to.

Later, though, he couldn't help thinking about it, which was most inconvenient. He had just started jacking off, making due with memories since porn had never seemed like a very good idea on a bus, when the image of Brendon popped into his mind.

Once there, it was reluctant to leave, taking over and reminding Jon of the videos. And suddenly, he was imagining them while his hand sped up. In no time at all, he was coming into his hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. As he grabbed some tissues to clean up, he sighed deeply. Obviously he was going to have to do something about this Brendon thing.

*****

When Jon awoke in the morning, he got to work on his dilemma. Should he confront Brendon about it, or should he try something more subtle? Maybe if he just left it…no, that was the whole problem in the first place. Jon decided that just asking Brendon about it would probably be best since Brendon had a tendency to play dumb about things when he thought he could get away with it. The trick was going to be finding a chance to get Brendon alone.

Luck was on his side that day, because they had a show that night and managed to arrive at the venue fairly early in the morning. So, aside from soundcheck, they were pretty much free to do whatever they wanted. Ryan and Spencer had clearly been planning at some point, because they took off shortly after the bus arrived at the venue. Ryan had asked Jon if he wanted to come along, but seeing his opportunity to talk to Brendon, he declined.

After Ryan and Spencer left, Jon got back on the bus, just in time to see Brendon stumble out of the bunk area. He smiled to himself as Brendon yawned and rubbed his eyes, but the smile vanished when Brendon stretched and his shirt rode up. Jon couldn't help looking at the exposed bit of skin, but he looked away when he realized what he was doing.

Brendon grabbed a mug and got some coffee, sitting down and closing his eyes. Jon sat down next to him, waiting while Brendon drank his coffee since there really was no point in talking to him before he had; that way led to nonsensical answers. Finally, Brendon finished and went to put his mug in the small sink.

"Brendon, there's something I want to ask you about." Jon could see him tense up, but by the time he was sitting back down again, he had managed to relax.

"What is it? Because if it's about that picture that disappeared last week, it totally wasn't me."

Brendon looked like he was ready to start rambling, so Jon cut him off. "Did you put those videos on my computer?"

"What videos?"

If Jon hadn't known Brendon as well as he did, he might have believed that Brendon really didn't know what he was talking about. As it was, though, he knew that Brendon was just trying to avoid answering.

"Don't do that, Brendon; you know what I mean."

Brendon had the grace to look abashed. "Alright, I put them there."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jon was letting a hint of his frustration into his voice, despite the fact that he was trying to keep calm about it.

"I don't know." Brendon sounded sullen, and Jon sighed. Sometimes Brendon could be such a stubborn pain in the ass.

"Was it just a stupid prank, or what?

"What."

"Look, if you don't wanna talk about it, fine. Just stop leaving the damn things on my computer."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I _like_ the idea of you watching me jack off? What if it gets me off harder than anything else I've ever done?" Brendon turned to face Jon and abruptly threw a leg over Jon's lap, moving to straddle him. He leaned in to whisper in Jon's ear. "What if I don't just want you to watch anymore?"

Brendon leaned back again and bit his lip, tilting his head down and looking up through his eyelashes. And yeah, he was laying it on thick, but damned if it wasn't working. Jon could feel his body begin to react as Brendon leaned in and kissed him not at all gently.

In typical Brendon fashion, he was full of energy, and it was all directed at Jon. His hands were roaming freely wherever they could reach, and his hips moved in a steady rhythm against Jon's. They went on like that for what seemed like forever before Jon realized that if he didn't do something, they were probably going to end up coming right there in their pants.

He managed to still Brendon by pinning his arms to his sides. They were both breathing harshly as Jon pulled back and let Brendon's arms free, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and off. Brendon did the same for him, and they each got their pants down far enough to free their dicks.

Jon looked down, and his hand went to Brendon's dick almost of its own accord. He ran his fingertips over the head, lingering around the ring of the piercing. Brendon's body jolted unexpectedly, and Jon quickly removed his hand.

"You might…not want to do that right away," Brendon said in a rough voice. "It has a tendency to make me come."

Jon's chuckle was a bit strangled as he grabbed Brendon's dick again, carefully avoiding the piercing. He began moving slowly and steadily, speeding up the more Brendon clung to him and moved into the strokes.

In very little time, Brendon was squeezing his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Jon. Jon, I'm going to…"

Jon ran his fingers around the head of Brendon's dick again, and this time, Brendon came with a small groan. He dropped his head to rest on Jon's shoulder, his breathing harsh and warm on Jon's skin.

Jon was impatient enough to take his own cock in hand, settling into a familiar rhythm. He was sure he was being watched, because Brendon started kneading his thighs, moving further and further upward. Just as he reached the creases of Jon's thighs, his thumbs barely brushing the underside of Jon's balls, Jon came with a grunt. He slumped back, catching his breathe, as Brendon got up and went to find some tissues.

Once they were relatively clean and dressed again, Brendon flopped back down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Jon tried and failed to figure out what to say. Unsurprisingly, Brendon was the first to speak.

"I think next time we should make a video of both of us."

Jon's dick twitched at the thought, and Brendon gave him a mischievous look, like he knew what Jon thought of that idea. Jon just smiled and threw an arm around Brendon's shoulders.

"As long as we don't go putting it on other people's computers."


End file.
